Feelings of the Heart
by idealvibe
Summary: 100 themes, 100 different situations. Most are Saya/Hagi centric, but not all. I had so much fun doing these drabbles, and I hope you enjoy them as well. This is where the journey begins. Chp. 5 - Smile
1. Man v Machine

**A/N: My first story in a long time. This is a 100 themes challenge I've decided to do. So each of these chapters will take place in various timelines of the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Blood+ or any of it's characters in any way necessary.**

**

* * *

**

"Hagi, I need you to look up something on the computer for me if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," replied Hagi. Saya smiled, handing him a piece of paper. He took it, eyes scanning it fairly quick. Saya grabbed her jacket.

"You know how to use the computer right?," she asked cautiously. In all the years she had known Hagi, she had never seen him work one piece of the new technology that was presented before them.

It was obvious answer. Of course he didn't know how to work this… computer, or whatever the called it. Nonetheless, he was her chevalier and he couldn't refuse her. Besides, from what he observed, all it was is clicking nonstop. How hard could it be?

"Saya I…"

But she had already gone. Feeling anxious, Hagi took a seat in front of the desktop, then stared at the blank screen before him. First roadblock, turning the contraption on. He stared at the screen blankly, expecting it to turn on. That didn't work. He placed a light finger on the screen. Nothing.

Hagi sighed, starting to lose his patience. He then spotted a odd looking button at the bottom of the machine. Bewildered, he pressed it. Suddenly, the machine came to life. Hagi sat back in his seat, feeling accomplished. He smiled.

"That wasn't so bad."

The desktop had now loaded. Hagi knitted his brow in confusion, now what was he supposed to do? He put a hesitant hand on the mouse, moving the cursor all over the screen. A few windows popped up. His frowned deepened.

"What is this mess?," he asked. Everything looked so foreign to him.

He saw a odd looking icon at the right of the screen. He clicked it, not knowing any better. Hagi immediately blushed at the nude pictures that started to overtake his screen. He tried clicking out, but more appeared in their place. The sound of moaning filled his ears. Hagi's eyes widened as he frantically clicked around the screen, trying to exit out.

"If Saya were to walk in now…," he whispered, panicking. Running out of ideas, he kicked the machine, not realizing his own strength as he had kicked a wide hole through it.

"Oh no…," Hagi paled.

He heard the faint sound of keys. "Hagi?," came Saya's voice. He muttered a few choice words under his breath and ran to greet her.

"Did you get the recipe?"

"Er… you see…"

"SAYA!," came Kai's voice. He walked into the living room, handing her a book. Saya beamed.

"Thanks Kai, exactly what I was looking for!," she exclaimed, giving him a hug. Hagi sighed in relief.

"Wait… WHO BROKE MY COMPUTER?!," Kai screamed from the other room. Hagi hung his head in defeat. The poor guy could never catch a break.


	2. Complicated

**Theme o2: Complicated**

**A/N: As I said before in the last chapter, this bounces around from different time lines in the anime/manga. Hope this doesn't confuse. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Saya."

She turned, a bouquet of fresh flowers in her hand. She got to her feet, a smile gracing her rosy cheeked face. Hagi smiled back, blue eyes practically sparkling in the sunlight.

"There's something I've been wanting to give you," he started, a tone of nervousness in his voice.

"I love presents! What is it?," she asked eagerly. She set the flowers down, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. Hagi placed a rose red hanker chief in her hand. She opened it slowly, then gasped. It was a royal blue, comb that sparkled with diamonds. She looked up at Hagi, speechless.

"Hagi…"

He smiled, taking the hairpiece from her hand and placing it gently in her long raven colored hair. His hands lingered momentarily, then he dropped them to his side.

"You're absolutely beautiful…," he uttered.

She blushed, looking away. Saya suddenly felt self conscious standing before him, all the attention on her. Hagi had always been this way, but she never paid any mind to it until now. Hagi sensed this, looking away.

"I'll see you later then, be safe Saya."

He kissed the top of her head gently, then walked away without another word. She was completely overwhelmed at this point. She had grown up with Hagi, and it was obvious now that he wanted something more. He was a grown man now, not a child. But she had never taken the time to consider her own feelings.. And now he had somewhat put her on the spot. It was complicated. Saya sighed, heading back to her room. There was so much to think about.

Saya absentmindedly touched her hair, stroking it exactly where his hands had been previously. She couldn't imagine a future without Hagi, even before all this. Was this love? Had she always loved him, but failed to realize it until now? She peered out the window, into the seemingly endless night.

"Oh Hagi…," she whispered.


	3. Forgotten

**Theme Challenge o3. Forgotten**

**Central Characters for this Chapter: Diva, Saya**

* * *

The sound of shoes padded down the hallway. The hooded figure raised their head, looking at the locked door of her desolate cell. She took the hood off her, scurrying to the front of her cell. The shoes came to a stop. She already knew who it was.

"Is that you, Saya?," her eager, yet weak voice asked.

Saya grinned, taking a seat besides the door. They couldn't see each other, but just knowing she was there was a comfort to her. Saya rested her head against it.

"I missed you," came the voice from the other side. Saya smiled.

"Hagi's taking me for a ride on the lake today! It's going to be so beautiful, I can hardly wait!," she gushed.

There was silence. The stranger on the other side of the door pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. All her friend talked of was that boy…. She hated it.

"That sounds nice…," she finally responded.

"I know… Oh Diva, I wish you could meet him. I think you would absolutely love him," said Saya, playing with the folds of her dress.

She clenched her fists. She wanted nothing to do with the person that was hogging all her friend's free time.

"Yes… maybe I would…," she lied.

Saya suddenly gasped, "I'm sorry, I have to go now. I just came by to see how you were. I'll be back later tonight and let you know how everything went!"

Silence. Saya's face fell. She put her hand on the door for a few minutes, the got to her feet and ran off back to the entrance.

Diva crawled back to the corner of the cell. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, burying her face into them. She knew Saya wasn't coming back tonight. She would become a distant memory as soon as she came around Hagi. Diva was shaking with anger.

It had been a week since she had heard from Saya. The familiar sound of footsteps padded down the hallway. Diva raised her head up, then crawled towards the door.

"Saya?"

"I'm here!," she replied, taking her seat by the door.

"You forgot about me?," Diva asked, a hurt tone in her voice.

"No! I've just been busy planning Joel's party with Hagi. It's tomorrow you know."

Diva fell silent. Saya sensed the apparent tension in the air.

"That's what I came here for… I wanted to know if you would like to come."

Diva looked at the door, clutching the blankets around her tightly. Was she setting her free from this prison?

"As long as you're there with me Saya, I'm not afraid."

Saya smiled. She knew that would make things better.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way," she said. Saya got to her feet, "I have to go now. I'll try to visit you later."

She was gone without another word. Diva sat there in silence. She would be free... free from this prison forever, with Saya by her side. That's all she wanted, that's all she needed. However, if a certain young man were to get in her way... An idea suddenly popped into her head.

"I'll kill him, then have Saya all to myself. Forever. Yes…," Diva whispered, a sick grin creeping onto her face, "Forever and ever."

* * *

**Read and review please! No flames.**


	4. Do Not Disturb

**Chp. 4  
**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D I really appreciated the feedback and the useful tips that were given to me.**

**A/N - This chapter takes place in the present day, when the gang is in New York.**

* * *

Saya had been contemplating this for weeks. Hagi had asked her countless times what was wrong with her, and she had simply shrugged him off, distracting him with tedious errands so she could get her thoughts together.

Mao had brought something to her attention a few weeks previous. The whole conversation they had was a very… awkward, yet enlightening one.

"Have you guys ever did it?," Mao asked bluntly.

Saya choked on the noodles she had been slurping on. She took a huge drink from her glass and set it back down, digesting normally again.

"W-What?!," she asked when she had gotten herself together. Mao giggled.

"Have you ever did it?," she asked again. Saya turned a bright shade of red.

"Why would you ask that?," she asked, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Um, you guys go way back, and it's obvious that you two dig each other, come on, spill," Mao asked, leaning over the table intently. Saya leaned back, eyes wide.

"O-Of course not!," she blurted out.

"You mean to tell me that you never even tried to seduce him? Not even once, Saya Otanashi?!," Maya asked in clear disbelief. Saya nodded meekly. Mao leaned back.

"I do not believe you. You know how often a guy like that comes a long? I would've been on that so fast…"

Saya took another huge gulp of water at this point. Mao did have a point, but still… that whole subject was a fiasco waiting to happen. One, she didn't know the first thing about seducing a man, and two... It was Hagi for pete's sake!

This whole conversation had been replaying in her mind for weeks. Finally, Saya decided to do something about it. She was going to see if she could in fact seduce Hagi. If it didn't turn out well… she hadn't thought that far yet. She didn't want to.

"Say Hagi… "

Hagi looked at Saya. She was up to something, that was obvious. It was what she was up to that made him strangely nervous.

"Yes Saya?"

"Let's have dinner tonight, you and me," she suggested. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Hagi blinked, then nodded.

"As you wish," he replied, then headed in the kitchen to start dinner. Saya grabbed him.

"I uh… already cooked dinner, if that's okay?"

Hagi raised an eyebrow. Something must have happened for her to be doing all this.

"Very well."

They sat at the table outside. It was a warm night out, and not a chance of rain in sight. Saya sighed in relief. At least one thing was going right so far. She cut into her steak, then put a piece to her mouth and chewed. Hagi merely stared at his plate.

"You're not hungry?"

"Oh er…," Hagi replied, caught off guard. He really wasn't hungry at all, but she cooked and it would be rude to turn his master's food down. He grabbed a fork, going for the vegetables. Saya watched him chew with effort. She could already tell he didn't like it. She quickly finished her food and grabbed him, dragging him back inside.

"It was um… cold."

"Are you feeling well Saya?," asked Hagi, concerned. Saya laughed nervously.

"I'm fine, really! Say, why don't you clean up and uh… take a seat on the couch for a few."

Hagi's gazed lingered on her for a few long moments. "As you wish…," he replied, heading outside. Saya sprinted into the bedroom to change into the outfit Mao had given her.

In no time, Hagi had cleaned the dished and put the left over food away. He took off his coat, slinging on the chair neatly, then sat down on the couch. He looked around the quiet room, not sure what to expect. Why was he so nervous?

"Hagi."

He turned around at the sound of her voice. His eyes widened, face immediately turning red. Saya stepped out in a reveling night gown, sauntering slowly over to Hagi. Hagi cleared his throat.

"What's the special.. Er.. Occasion, Saya?"

Saya crawled into his lap, ignoring the question completely. Hagi was overwhelmed at this point, not sure what to do. She went right for it, grabbing his face, and placing a firm kiss on his lips. After a few moments she opened her eyes, looking into his shocked ones. Saya immediately jumped up, embarrassed.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF I COULD SEDUCE YOU AND I KINDA DID BUT I DID IT ALL WRONG!," she yelled in a rush. Hagi still sat there, shocked and frozen.

"I'm sorry Hagi, I was so selfish only thinking of me and not your wants. I won't force myself on you like that ever again," she apologized, looking absolutely heartbroken. Hagi snapped out of his daze, catching her before she turned to run.

"You didn't do anything wrong Saya," he spoke tenderly, stroking her cheek. He suddenly swept her up into his arms, startling her.

"Hagi, what are you---"

"If that's what you wanted of me Saya," he smiled, "All you had to do was ask."

He walked to her room, holding her close to his chest. Saya gave a victorious smile as he closed the door firmly behind them.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	5. Smile

**Chp. 5 - Smile**

**A/N - This chapter takes place near the beginning of the Paris arc.**

**

* * *

  
**

Riku often wondered why Hagi never smiled. He often watched as he became absorbed into his music, his heart and soul just about owned by it. It was hypnotizing, he thought.

Even when he was around Saya, his face would still remain emotionless. It seemed as if he was hiding something from everyone. Or maybe he was just scared to show that side that lay dormant inside him.

Curiosity overcame him. Riku cautiously crawled onto the rooftop, where Hagi would usually play his music. Luckily, he was just where he thought he'd be. Riku slowly crawled over to the lone chevalier.

"Hiya!" Riku cheerfully greeted him. Hagi lowered the bow from his cello, giving him a slight nod.

"Good evening, Riku. What is the occasion?," he asked, slightly surprised.

Riku pulled his jacket closer around him. He wondered why Hagi wasn't cold like he was, but left that thought alone.

"I just thought you could use some company, you seem kind of lonely," he explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you," replied Hagi politely. Riku gave him a bright smile.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them. Riku decided to go for it before he lost this moment forever.

"Mr. Hagi, this might not be my business but… how come you never smile?"

Hagi became tense. He didn't respond. Riku glanced over at him, concerned.

"Mr. Hagi?"

"Sometimes… you just lose the will to," he finally responded. Riku gave him a sympathetic look.

"Why do ya say that?"

His eyes wandered slowly to Hagi's bandaged hand, which was tightly clenched. Hagi stared straight ahead, a faraway look in his eyes. He tried desperately to think of a way to explain everything without giving too much away, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"There comes a time where you have to put your selfish wants aside and focus on what's most important at that point in time," he explained slowly. Riku stared at him thoughtfully.

"You know what my dad would say in times like these?"

Hagi shook his head. Riku continued on.

"He'd smile and give me one of the biggest hugs I could imagine," he paused, smiling at the memory, "and he'd always tell me, 'Nankurunaisa! Forget about today, and look forward to whatever happens tomorrow.' it always worked for me, so maybe it can work for someone like you."

_Nankurunaisa_. It seemed like a word that whole family of theirs lived by, thought Hagi. He looked at Riku's hopeful smiling face and couldn't help but smile himself. Something about that boy just brought back memories of those peaceful times that he and Saya used to share. It was something he desperately wanted to recreate for her again.

Riku cheered, seeing that his job was done. He got back up to his feet, starting back to the warm house that awaited him.

"I'm going now Mr. Hagi, and don't forget, Nankurunaisa!," he said, pumping his fist into the air. Hagi smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes… Nankurunaisa."


End file.
